


Fair Use

by Aziord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziord/pseuds/Aziord
Summary: Tobirama explores some alternative uses for his shadow clone jutsu.





	Fair Use

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,, trying to practice writing smut lmao.
> 
> I'm not sorry

Tobirama choked out a stifled groan as a tongue dragged across the underside of his length.   
  
“Top or bottom?” A familiar voice rasped to the Senju as a hand proceeded to drag up and down his cock, heat surging throughout Tobirama’s body.   
  
“Ah— top—” Tobirama ground out, whining low in his throat as all contact disappeared from his skin.   
  
His eyes fluttered open, blinking twice to adjust to the dim lighting, before meeting the eyes of, well, himself.   
  
Tobirama’s clone stared back with a light smirk set on his face, fingers now deftly working to stretch himself open, angled just slightly to put on a show for his original.   
  
Sometimes, Tobirama thought wryly to himself, he hated that he was so cocky.    
  
Tobirama pushed himself away from the sheets to sit up, intent on participating with the other to help prepare himself, but was stopped by a hand on his chest, shoving him back into the covers.   
  
“You’ll have your turn in a—ngh,” the clone’s words stuttered as his finger crooked. “In a minute.”   
  
Tobirama huffed, laying his torso back down, but his eyes never trailed from his clone’s slick fingers pumping in and out of himself. A matching flush fell upon both’s pale faces, red slashes blending into the tinted hue.   
  
Certainly, if anyone knew of Tobirama’s alternate reason for his invention of the shadow clone jutsu, it would not be taught so easily to the growing shinobi of the village. Sometimes, though, Tobirama just couldn't help himself. Relationships were too much of an effort, an exertion of energy he would rather go towards protecting Konoha, and one night stands were far too awkward for his liking. However, by using clones, he had to converse with no one but himself, someone he knew to the core.   
  
Tobirama began to drag a hand down his length, pumping it as he lay waiting for his clone to prepare himself enough. Heat raced through his veins—his clone had spent far too long teasing him earlier, and the effect was playing off as Tobirama drew a ragged breath.   
  
“My work will have been for nothing if you get off with your own hand.”   
  
Crimson eyes snapped open, only to meet an exact pair hovering over his own. When had he closed his eyes?   
  
“Though, I suppose my hand is yours as well. This brings some ethical questions with it,” the clone continued, wrapping a hand around Tobirama’s wirst to pull it away from his straining cock.   
  
Tobirama set his palms on the thighs that moved straddled his waist, smirking. “You already know my answer to what kind of ethical situation this is.”   
  
His clone leaned down, running a rough tongue over one of Tobirama’s nipples before grasping the other’s cock to slick it with lube. “Of course I do. I’m you.”   
  
Tobirama grunted at the pleasure that ran through his body from the tug of another’s hand, but said action soon abruptly stopped as the base of his erection was gripped. The clone shifted, maneuvering himself to position himself over Tobirama’s length.   
  
No words were needed as Tobirama glanced at the face of himself. He was long past the shame of using clones as a source of pleasure, and only lingering humiliation would ever occur if he was to be caught.   
  
In one quick movement, the clone sank down onto Tobirama’s cock, drawing a long groan from both. The tight heat that engulfed Tobirama caused him to squeeze his eyes shut, ecstasy running through him the moment his clone started to slide up and down after a momentary pause.   
  
“Fuck,” Tobirama panted. “Move faster already.”   
  
His copy hardly stuttered as he did as he was commanded, palms pushing down onto Tobirama’s chest with more force. Tobirama, in turn, hurriedly reached down to tug at the other’s length, attempting to get the clone to release faster. He’d learned from previous trails that once his clone was dispelled, the experience that the clone felt would hit him at once, leaving him with a rather satisfying orgasm.   
  
Short gasps of breath leaving the clone signaled he was close as he slid himself upon Tobirama’s cock, face distorted in pleasure. Once or twice he attempted to push himself into Tobirama’s hand before he realized it threw himself off his rhythm, causing a grunt to leave Tobirama at the change of pace.   
  
“Hurry up so I can—” Tobirama panted, only to be cut off be the other.   
  
“I forget how demanding I am,” The clone stated, mirth alight in his eyes before his squeezed them shut as Tobirama bucked up into the rhythm.   
  
Tobirama quickly swiped a thumb over the head of the other’s cock, quaking as heat pooled in his stomach.   
  


His clone released a moan at Tobirama’s actions and came, dropping down onto Tobirama’s cock one last time before he disappeared into a puff of smoke, his sensations returning to Tobirama.   
  
The wave of ecstasy that crashed into Tobirama at this flooded his senses, dragging a deep groan from his throat as his own orgasm washed through him.   
  
A beat passed as he panted into the open air, vision twisted as his body attempted to return to a resting state. For once, he felt sated and relaxed, something that surely wouldn’t last longer than a day if he had to deal with one more stubborn clan head.   
  
Besides, maybe on another day, he still needed to see if he could keep up multiple clones while having sex.   
  
. . .For research.


End file.
